the legend of Koharu and Tamoya
by Bebobear12
Summary: when two meet their destiny's collide making a twist in time Koharu uzumaki and Tamoya tatagani will have to face their destiny of war against each other
1. the story

The story of Koharu and Tamoya

A/N this is my first story and considering that Naruto was my first anime it will be my first story ALRIGHT LETS BEGIN YAAAAAA

A prophecy states that one day a child will be born who will create pain and suffering for all that live. But there will be another to stop him. This is what's known as war a battle between two where many lives are lost. In every land there are those two children who start and end a war. This story is about two little boys who will change the world. Their names are Tamoya tatagani and Koharu uzumaki. These boys would battle until one or the other dies that is the prophecy only one will stand victorious Though unless one can convince the other to join together in battle against other foes the battle will continue.

Roughly 15 years after the fourth great ninja war, naruto our previous hero is sitting in his office doing paper work for the village. "Man I never thought that being a hokage could be this boring, "he chuckled while letting off one of his famous grins. "Well it pays the bills,"he chuckled again. Being who he is he should have been out exploring the world with his ninja comrades like back in the old days. But it wasn't the old anymore it was a new era were people lived in happiness knowing that there biggest fears were out of the way because of him. Even though he wasn't the hero he used to be he still had duties like being a dad, a leader, a savior. Reminding himself of these thoughts set off a memory in his head. "oh crap I have to go meet Hinata and Koharu at Ichiraku's ramen oh man I forgot," he yelled as he sat up from his chair, grabbed his Hokage coat and ran out the door of his office.

Ichiraku's ramen

"I just don't understand how your father is late to lunch at his favorite place with his favorite people,' spoke an agitated Hinata. She looked towards her son next to her he looked depressed as usual. He needed friends. But he wouldn't accept anyone, everyone he got to know feared him. Suddenly a voice from a far spoke. "Clear the way we have a criminal." Hinata was confused there shouldn't be anyone like that coming through this part of Konaha. As the group of men came closer to the mistress and her son one of them noticed her. "Lady Hinata we finally caught the boy," spoke the man. She now knew who they had been talking about now she then grew serious. One of the few left from the Tatagani clan." Let me see him," spoke hinata. Without hesitation they threw the boy in front of her and with an evil grin he looked up at her with blood lust in his eyes. Hinata then looked back at the men." What will you do with him," she asked. The man shifted his gaze towards the boy" we will execute him," he replied with a cold tone in his voice. Hinata was going to let them pass but then she saw her son and the boy smile at each other. It was just a brief smile but it was better than anything she had ever seen come from her son. The boy didn't know he was going to be executed so she could let this pass without anyone finding out.

But the hard part was getting it pass her husband Naruto." I'm going to take the boy under my wing," spoke a cheerful Hinata. All of the men were astonished. "Lady Hinata this boy took out several Jounin you can't really trust him can you," spoke the leader." I have made my decision and that's that," spoke an irritated hinata. But before she could grab the boy the leader pulled him back" I'm sorry milady but I cannot allow you take a murderer under your wing," he spoke sternly. Suddenly before anything else was said naruto interrupted." What seems to be the problem? "He asked. The man grew wide eyed at who was in front of him." Ughh Hokage sama my men and I were bringing this criminal into custody when lady hinata came and demanded that she take him under her wing," spoke the leader proudly towards his hokage. Naruto looked at the boy and understood why he was a criminal his pitch white hair and his blood red eyes. He was a Tatagani!

But hinata saw something in him and she was never wrong, thought naruto." Hmm I will keep an eye on him if he screws up he will go back to you that is my word," spoke naruto calmly. Hinata then grew happy she never asked for anything from naruto so naruto considered this a gift towards hinata." give him to me please," asked naruto. And without further question the leader handed the boy over. That day to bitter rivals had met who knew that their friendship would begin and end so quickly.

A/N well that's all for now hope you like and I'll get star on chapter 2 as soon as possible bye CX


	2. Freindship

A/N I'm ready for the next chapter whooo lets begin

Chapter 2 Friendship

It had only been a couple days since our previous hero Naruto and his wife Hinata had taken in our little Tamoya and let him stay with them. Tamoya was happy but not too happy. It didn't take him long to realize naruto was the Hokage the leader of the group that killed most of his clan. His little sister, older brother and even the girl he was engaged to. But even though it was his goal to end the Konaha village there was a boy that kept him from blowing Koharu uzumaki the son of naruto. Even though it had been a couple days Koharu had made Tamoya feel at home like he still had somewhere to go. But it wasn't just Koharu that was going to make Tamoya feel at peace. There were many other children he hadn't even met yet." Hey Tamoya you ready for school," asked Koharu. Tamoya gave a quick glance towards Koharu while shifting his head band around his right arm." Ya just give me a minute."

Another couple of minutes had passed and Tamoya and Koharu were on their journey to be great ninja. As they walked to their school they were given glares from all. They were probably frightened by Tamoya he was a tatagani, a cold blooded murderer who didn't give a damn about anyone else. But Tamoya was not affected by it he had always been denied by people ever since he was a little boy so it was nothing new. A few people had even attempted throwing stuff at them. But they were afraid of hitting Koharu the village prodigy their beloved Hokage's son. One who would be the hokage some day. Because naruto trained him to be the best, no one picked fights with him unless they knew they could take him on.

After a short time of walking they reached the school, were they would learn to be great ninja in battle, and mind, learn many taijutsu, jutsu, and genjutsu. "Man I'm glad dad had us put in the same class huh Tamoya," spoke a cheerful Koharu. He was right if Tamoya had been put in any other class Tamoya would have probably beat down everyone in it. Tamoya replied with a stern" hmm."

As they entered the class room they were both greeted with more staring. It didn't surprise eater of them. But to their surprise someone actually confronted them." Well well well what do we have here a murderer and a heir, that's odd what are you too doing together" spoke Inouko inuzuka while pushing Tamoya down. As wide eyed as he was he was Tamoya was not going to let that slide but before he could hit her he was interrupted by the teacher" if you to want to fight then do it out side," he spoke while giving a stare so evil Tamoya feared it. At that inouko started to smile "alright then wanna take this outside", "do I even need to answer replied Tamoya.

And with that the teacher smiled and sent the class to the battle field. It took a short time to get set up inouko, the inuzuka girl who didn't have a dog yet was glaring at her opponent. She believed she would take him down but was she in for one hell of a ride. Tamoya sized her up her outfit consisted of the same coat her dad wore except the hood was down to where her long brown hair was sprawled out along her back. By the looks of she carried a kunai holster at her side. Her stance gave away her fighting style, a close combat style Tamoya knew just how to deal with her. "begin," yelled the teacher. At that inouko ran at him while pulling out her kunai. Waiting Tamoya stood in patients waiting for the right moment to strike. Inouko had now been at his side with a kunai ready to strike.

Now finding the perfect moment to strike he jumped to his left dodging the slice and throwing a kunai, only to be blocked easy by inouko. And with the distraction of her blocking it left her vulnerable for she would be anticipating the next attack based on how he moved after throwing yet he moved as he threw leaving her wide open" NOW," yelled Tamoya as put together hand signs that only he knew so she wouldn't be able to know his next attack if she figured out his plan. "great fire cannon," yelled Tamoya once more as he jumped back and release a overwhelming string of fire sending inouko back and ending the fight.

As Koharu watched in utter amazement he couldn't believe how powerful and smart Tamoya was, he watched Inouko's every move and timed his moves perfectly to where he would have her tied.

A/N so I listen to one single naruto song the whole story and depending on how it goes I will right so from now on I will tell the songs I was listening to so you've got a clue as to what I was feeling while righting thank you again for reading and I will try to get the next chapter as soon as possible

Song I was listening to: shippuden by takanashi yasuharu


End file.
